Potion Anyone?
by that asian girl
Summary: when Leon gets hurt and there are no more potions. Yuffie is the one to fetch more. Checking out the new potion store she quickly gets whatever the weirdo store keeper tells her to. Little did she know the potion she got healed something that no one ever
1. Yuffie, delivery girl

Title: Potion Anyone?

Disclaimer: i just own the weird-o story line

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Left, Right, Parry, Doge, Fake left, throw shuriken at head, repeat, yield mirror. GAH, how is it possible that this thing is still alive?! _Yuffie thought in horror as the heartless still advanced toward her causing her to backup into a wall

_Ok not good. Trying to take on a heartless by myself isn't working, so it's time to pull out plan B._

"SQUAALLLL!!!" She screeched into the cold, dark night of district number three of the beloved world Travers Town. Hoping her fighting partner will come. After no response of anything she realized that her fighting partner maybe didn't hear or cared that she was about to lose her heart to a stupid heartless.

_Hmm, maybe he's throwing a party in honor of me dieing. _She mused. It was obvious to anyone that Yuffie bugged the shit out of Leon and Leon hated her with a passion for doing so. It's not her fault that she dose such things like that to him but, it's the only thing to do when she's not busting her butt off training and/or daydreaming of Leon. It was that part of her personality that you either love or, love to hate. The heartless was now inches from taking her heart away.

_Wait, what am I saying? When is it ever that The Great Ninja Yuffie gives up without a fight?_ At that thought she got her energy back and quickly jumped on to the heartless head and quickly shoved a shuriken in its eye.

"HAH HA take that loser heartless!" Yuffie sung and gathered the little munny and magic balls around the creature of evil while it vanished in to a void of black. Still in a happy mood that she cleared the whole of 3rd district by herself she made her way to the 2nd district hotel and into the blue room where she and Leon shared.

There was nothing that could kill her euphoria, or so she thought.

When Yuffie kicked open the door to their room ready to tell anyone who was there about how she single handedly cleared the 3rd district baddie of the baddies heartless boss level. She stared at what lay before her.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z- A/N: For the first chapter of my first story EVER I must say I'm quite proud of myself ) although I think I can do a little better.

If anyone has any other ideas of calling the VRT a cooler name tell me.

Ditto for the title

By the way, I'll reward first reviewer by dedicating a chapter or one shot to them or add them into my story give me a time limit of at least 6 months though… .


	2. Chapter 2: the potion shop

**Love Potion Anyone?**

Chapter two: the potion shop

It was Leon on the bed with hospital tubes sticking out of him and leading what looks like his blood in a plastic bag that's being held up by a pole. you guys know what I'm talking about right? His shirt was taken off to reveal deep cuts and bruises. All in all Leon was in a critical state and if he didn't get any medical help soon he might die.

"Yuffie! Thank God you're here safe!" Aerith exclaimed as she ran over to her and swept her in a huge teddy bear hug.

"What happened? Why is he like this?" Yuffie half-heartily returned the hug, still shocked on Leon's state. She deliberated weather or not this is a prank or not. It was only a matter of seconds until the clock hit 12 and declared that it was April 1st.

"I can't say anything right now, but I need you to run into the potion shop in the 1st district and get me as many hi-potions as you can buy! Hurry, I have no idea how much longer he'll hold up like this! And I can only do so much! Now go and be safe!" Aerith freed Yuffie of her death hug and shoved her out the door.

Yuffie cleared her mind as she ran off to the 1st district. She hit the items stop only to discover it was closed.

"DAMN IT OPEN UP! I'VE GOT A MAJOR SITUATION HERE! OPEN UP YOU STUPID DUCKS!" Yuffie said as she forced the door open. She did everything and anything she could to opening the door. She tried kicking it open, throwing her shuriken and throwing boxes at it. Still the door didn't budge.

"I gotta think logically. I gotta stay calm, cool and collective. Breath in, breath out. BREATH?! It's gonna be my fault if Squllie-kins wont ever breath again!!" Yuffie mumbled while she was absently walking around the square.

_THUNK_

"GAH, What the –" Yuffie massaged the spot where her head painfully collided with something. She looked up. It was the sign of that new store that specialized in potions and it was opened 24/4 . Without any hesitation Yuffie dashed into the store inside.

"Good eve-"the shop keeper started to greet Yuffie.

"Yeah sure what ever Bub, I need potions." Yuffie said hurriedly

"We carry ma-"shop keeper interrupted again

"WELL I CAN SEE THAT SINCE I'M IN A POTION SHOP! AND I NEED …" Yuffie stopped talking as the old shop keeper pulled a bag from behind his back almost looked like magically

"It's ok Miss Kisaragi. Miss Gainsborough called a head of time. We have your potions ready now, you must hurry back." The shop keeper shoved the bag into her hands and pushed her out.

"But what abo—"now it was Yuffie that was being interrupted

"This one needs no more payment, now as Ancient Chinese Proverb says …."

Yuffie didn't stick around to hear the old woman and her proverbs, she had to go back to Leon and hope it wasn't too late.

As she sprinted back to the hotel she had to take a little breather. The bag was heavy and she couldn't use her arms to help her run faster. Heartless popped up out of nowhere as she took her breather.

_I really don't need this right now. Squall it's a good thing that you're almost dead, cause if you weren't then I mighta just finished you off myself._ Yuffie thought bitterly. She was tired, cold and hungry. All she wanted was to go to her room and eat. Then her mind drifted back to Leon and how helpless he looked like on that bed. She groaned and just ran past the heartless and chucked herself into the hotel and into the room.

When she got in she at least expected a hug or a "Good job Yuffie" or something nice to show that they where appreciative of her for risking her life for that dummy who is wasting his life away on a bed.

_Well at least he's a dummy with a Greek God Bod. _Yuffie thought as she watched Aerith snatched the bag out of her hands and quickly grabbed the potion bottle and practically drowned Leon on with it.

"-cough, cough, cough, GAG, wheeze, groan- I'm fine Aerith in a day or so I'll be fine. I've been though worse remember?" Leon said as he shot up from his bed.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Leon you haven't been a critical position like this in a long. Now shut up and take this potion." Aerith said forcefully and basically shoved the potion down his throat.

The flower girl was usually cool, calm and collected but gets agile when she's worried about some one.

Yuffie chucked when she saw how the flower girl stuffed the potion down Leon's throat and burst out laughing on Leon's reaction afterwards.

Ignoring her Leon thanked Aerith and passed out.

Yuffie was shocked again.

"Aerith from my experiences with potions, I know that wouldn't do that do a human body. What kinda potion did you tell the shop keeper to give me." Yuffie said as she advanced near Leon making sure that her eyes didn't deceive her.

This was the heaviest she's ever seen him slept since the heartless era began.

"Hmm that's right, I still have to tell you the story," Aerith said as she picked up her coat and walked to the door, "If you stop poking him Yuf, I'll tell you the story at the café." She walked out the door as Yuffie gave Leon one last poke with the broom she found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n:: geez now I know why people proof read and preview. Sorry guys I just rechecked my 1st chapter and it was horrible. It was too short, the VRT didn't even make sense in the author note, I didn't even put a disclaimer and Zs at the end of the page didn't even get all the way across the page! rawr I could keep ranting on about my mistakes but that would get boring. If anyone out there could be so kind and tell me what else I should correct tell me now like how I shouldn't put any cliff hangers any more?and sorry if my chapters are so short. I just stop 'em where my writers block stop.

Disclaimer: still dont own anything but the storyline


End file.
